1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to interconnection formed in a semiconductor chip package and a printed circuit board, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip package, a printed circuit board having through interconnections, and an apparatus having at least one of the semiconductor chip package and the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As compact and high functional electronic products are becoming popular, electronic parts used in the electronic products need to be highly integrated and operated at high speed. Accordingly, in the semiconductor industry, a packaging technology has been continuously developed to satisfy the conditions of miniaturization and reliable mounting. In particular, to meet a demand in the market for high integration of unit electronic devices, a variety of technologies about a semiconductor chip package having a stack structure are under development.
As one of the technologies about a semiconductor chip package having a stack structure, a through-substrate via interconnection (TSVI) technology for electrically connecting an upper chip and a lower chip by forming a through interconnection in a semiconductor chip, that is, a semiconductor substrate, has been suggested.
However, the semiconductor chip is usually formed of a semiconductor substrate, for example, a silicon substrate. Accordingly, the through interconnection formed in the semiconductor substrate has a problem that a signal transmission characteristic or power supply quality is deteriorated compared to a typical interconnection wiring such as wire bond or bump. In particular, when a high speed signal is transmitted, the signal transmission characteristic is further deteriorated.